Stories about the Nightnightmares
Kelera StormBlade's story about the Nightnightmares These creatures look like my friends, The Nightmares. Yet, they seem so much stronger and more patient in some way. They don't seem to attack in a way like the Nightmares. Could they be an elite or a stronger version of my friends? I have asked Nightmare and the other nightmares but they simply don't know about those Nightnightmares. Even tho they pose no harm, can I really trust them as friends. I really need to talk things out. Nightnightmare that is what they call themselves, and I only guessed that and nothing more. Strange... I hope that they don't spy on me while writing in this book. This book could be fatal if it comes in the wrong hands. I just hope that my daughters in my daughter's line can understand more about the Nightnightmares than I do. Unbelievable, they saved our town by using simple nightmare magic. The nightmares and I were understandably shocked about how they used such strong magic in a simple manner. What more can they do? I thought I was going to die there, but they saved me... without me asking for help. Am I that important to them? Is there any special 'bout those creatures, known as Nightnightmares. I have encountered many demonic creatures before but I can't place them to any known category of creatures. What kind of creatures are they? Demon? Angel? Spirit? I don't understand what the Nightnightmares are. ... ~Kelera StormBlade. Alena OakenSword's story about the Nightnightmares My mother saw something different about those Nightnightmares than I do. These Nightnightmares have really done well for us. As I invited them to a thank you-party they just ignore it sending it back saying: "Our Dear Current Queen Of The First Earth. We hereby polity decline your invitation. We, Nightnightmares don't what you or any other to thank us. All we wanna do is to keep our new home safe thanks to your old relative Kelera StormBlade gave this land to us as a home. We can't thank her enough for that she had done to keep our home sacred and free from trouble and all we do in return is to keep our home and Queen safe for the longest time until the last member of the StormBlade Family. Until then we will serve this land until our or our last queen's death. That is a Nightnightmaric promise that we'll never break." Understanding as I am let them be and so many good deeds they have done too. I hope my daughter Emila will understand the same. ~Alena OakenSword. Sabrina WinterBlood's Story about the Nightnightmares. ''As my great-grandmother Alena told me about the Nightnightmares 2 weeks before her death, she mentioned that they have served our kingdom since Queen Kelera's time which is about 50 years ago. '' Julia BladeHeart's story about the Nightnightmares The Nightnightmares are close to our family, thanks to Kelera. But something feels odd about them. It was only from my Great-Great-Great-Grandmother Sophia NightBlood who knew that us in the StormBladian family could turn into Nightnightmares and return to our normal selves. These Nightnightmares, are that vicious. Something is very odd about them. Idk what. But Madama River told me that the Nightnightmares aren't like the Nightmares, yet they attack 2x stronger than the Nightmares. Could Kelera be right after all those years? ... ~Julia BladeHeart